Wait for Me?
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Did he wait for her, did she wait for him, or was five years of being apart too much? And what happens next? Oneshot or not, I'm not sure. NaruxHanabi. SakuraxIno in later chapters.
1. Present

**Dedicated to Tanikala! Go to deviant art to see the pic for Naruto's outfit, which has inspired me to write this fic. (the pic that is, not the outfit)**

She doesn't give a damn about being a Hyuga.

She wants _others _to acknowledge her presence because of _her_ power, not the clan's!

She was an _individual_, and she hated it when people commented her achievements by using the clan as a metre.

It was downright insulting.

But he admired this part of her.

The rebellious, fun-seeking, yet shy little girl, that he had grown up with.

Many would beg to differ, for they would not believe that Hanabi and the word 'shy' could even form a sentence before said person would erase your presence from this world. That was the impression most got, she was cold…_icy cold_. Yet he knew better, within that petite frame of hers, there was a heart, of the purest flames, yearning to burn brightly.

Just like everyone else.

She would lay down her life just to protect her village without a single moment of hesitation. She would risk her life to save a comrade without any orders.

This was the Hyuga Hanabi everyone came to love....

And the one who was looking for him.

---

In the short time of his return, he had opted to head out to the training fields, as all his friends seemed to be out on missions.

His body now rippled with muscle, and each pushup was nothing to him.

Even the chakra weights strapped to his arms and legs did not slow him down.

Annoyed, he increased the weight upon the sets, then continued the pushups.

After about fifty up and down motions, his arms went numb, and he practiced his kicks on a nearby training dummy.

He had completed only one set, before she spoke.

"Hey."

He paused in his training regiment, and turned round.

His jaw dropped, and he pointed a trembling finger in her direction.

"You...

Hanabi saw the look and his face, then smirked, one hand held over her now fully blossomed chest, having grown fully into womanhood over the years in which he had been gone.

Five agonizing years. (Yeah, I made it five)

Where once she had always worn a a plain tee, she now wore a dark red, sleeveless one, the light material thinner and clinging to her ripe chest.

She also now wore black baggy pants, not jeans, nor sweats, but a cross between the two, the fabric light and soft, and ending just below her knees as it fit her snugly, her shuriken holster strapped to her left leg, whilst her kunai holder was on the right.

She had been _dying _to see him again.

That much was evident in her face as her pale eyes were excited and eager, light reflecting of the Konoha headband, wrapped about her arm...

Her outfit really went with her now long, black hair.

She had long since grown it out, it brought out her pale lavender eyes beautifully, as her small spin slowed to a stop

She was taller, now at least 5"5, but still short in comparison to him, who was easily at the six foot mark.

Her clothes clung tightly to her form, enhancing every curve and line.

The girl was the very definition of eye candy.

And he was hard pressed to look away.

"You like the new look, Naruto-kun?"

The blond managed to nod dumbly, awestruck at the sight of this curvaceous vixen.

"Yeah."

There was no _way_ in the nine circles of hell, that this was Hanabi!

How could this gorgeous sexy creature be the same little _girl _that he had been best friends with?!

She stalked forward, hips swaying from side to side.

In his eyes, she did not walk, no, she _glided, _casually wafting across the field, until she was looking up at him.

"Did you wait?"

He did a double blink.

"You remembered?"

Abruptly, and without warning, she tackled him to the ground.

He landed on his back amongst the grass, with a hard smack.

Surprised, he immediately began propping himself up with his elbows-

Only to freeze, as her hands hit the ground beside him.

She leaned herself down, on her long and slender arms.

She moved forward, holding herself over him, whilst her legs where off to his left, and brushing up against his own, preventing him from getting up.

A light red tint was across her face, as she leaned in further.

"I told you you should wait till I got older. . .

"..."

He couldn't form the words, he was blushing madly, as her hair tickled at his nose...

Then at his whiskered cheeks, as her long locks hung down into his face.

"You like?" She murmured, her smooth voice, husky with desire.

In that instant, as he saw the fiery _glint _in her eyes, as lavender met sapphire...

He knew.

He knew that this was indeed Hanabi, that foul tempered little girl.

That hotheaded Hyuuga, who had _insisted _that she would be the one to marry him some day, not that "Stupid bimbo-teme Sakura!" As she had quoted.

Looking over at her again, he idly thought such a thing wouldn't be so bad, being married to Hanabi.

After all...

She had grown up.

Big time.

He managed another stiff nod, answering her question.

"Uh-huh...

A smirk traced her lips, her eyes closed halfway, a pleased murmur following.

"Good."

And then they were pressed against his, light and supple, in a kiss, one that left him speechless, as she pulled away, a self-assured look upon her face.

This was different, it was mature.

Gone were they shy stares given the other when they were just kids, and the love in her eyes, it had been a simple crush, way back then...

xxx

(Reminisce/flashbacks)

But after she nursed her best friend back to health, from his failed attempt to rescue Sasuke, it had _changed._

She had _begged _her father to request her transfer to Squad seven, after Sasuke's defection, reasoning that training with the blond was the only way she would ever become stronger.

Needless to say, Hiashi Hyuuga had been more than happy to grant her this request, deeming it would be fitting for her, in her future duties of clan head.

One week later from that day, she had been officially made Sasuke's replacement.

The light had come back into Naruto's eyes then, and ever so slowly, he had stopped paying attention to Sakura.

Before long, the two were nigh inseperable, you could never see one without the other.

Whether it was training, scarfing down ramen, or just star gazing-

If you found Hanabi Hyuuga, there you would find Naruto Uzumaki.

If you happened upon Uzumaki Naruto, then Hanabi Hyuuga wasn't far behind.

The two had practically done everything together-

Until he had to leave for five years.

The worst five years of her life, as she had grown during that time, not just physically-

But mentally as well, learning the ins and outs of the politics that enstranged the two branches of her clan, and how determined the Hyuuga council was to be rid of her.

They tried to deal with her, in the same manner as her elder sister.

They tried by forcing her to cower under the pressure.

They wanted to make make her meek and weak.

And they had failed.

Instead the opposite resulted.

Now, she had been molded into unshakeable pillar of iron will, that would not waver, no matter the heat, no matter the pressure pressed down upon her.

She would follow her heart, and council be damned!

By the time three years had passed, and at the age of sixteen, she had turned down hundreds of suitors, each one selected by the council.

It had been the custom of the Hyuuga to marry young, but it wasn't long before her father realized what she was up to, and he was quick to address it.

"You're waiting for Naruto, aren't you?" He had asked, after summoning her to his quarters one evening.

For the first time, she had become angry towards him, thinking that he would not allow it, that he would deny her hapiness, when never before had she asked for any.

Surprisingly, she was met with no such resistance.

He had instead smiled, under her curses and protests, weathering them all, and only speaking when she had run out of breath.

"My daughter, I have no intention of standing in your way."

She remembered the stunned look upon her face, then the relief, as she sighed happily under his next words, which drew a ferverent apology from her.

He had given her the necklace, and then her mother's sword.

Her eyes had watered with tears, upon receiving the only remaining traces of her mother.

She was met with a kindly smile by her father.

"Father...I...

She bowed in respect.

"Arigatou."

He waved it off, as he tied the ornate jewels round her neck, then slid the sword and holster under her arm, so it would rest on her neck.

"Take them, Hanabi. After all, a bride needs to be pleasing for her groom....

(End reminisce)

xxx

She melted into his arms, when his hand pressed against the back of her head, pulling her down into a slow and sensual kiss, one that seemed to last for an eternity, drawing a low, throaty moan from the back of Hanabi's throat, as she got what she had wanted from the very beginning.

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one, hyperactive knucklhead ninja.

And now, he was all hers, wrapped up in this deep, loving passion...

But they had to break for air, and then she spoke.

"Let's get married." She whispered, as he pulled away, their eyes drifting open at the same time.

"Are you sure?" He asked, as she stared at him, laid wantonly atop him, her legs between his, his hands on her wide hips, her fingers running through his rough blond hair, even as he spoke.

"I've never been more certain."

"But what about-

A rough, steamy kiss silenced him, until she pulled away.

"I've waited for _five _freakin years, Naruto. Five years for this moment."

A begging/pleading tone entered her voice, as tears began to swim in her eyes.

"Don't tell me to wait."

"Yeah, but-

She glared daggers at him, angry tears now dripping down over her face.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, Hanabi-hime." Came his ready reply, tender and soft.

Slowly he reached up to brush away the tears, and she allowed him to do so, allowing herself a small hiccup, before his fingers brushed at her skin.

Then the hard look softened immeasurably, under his gentle touch, and she purred as he scratched her under the chin, her soft, ticklish spot.

"And I love you."

He laughed, as his hands moved to caress her back, drawing a small whimper from her, as the heat building up in her body suddenly traveled down to her pelvis.

It'd be tough, he knew that...

But if she loved him, then it didn't matter.

"Then I guess we're gettin' married.


	2. Past

**The first chap was the future. But what good is a story, without some background? Lets start at the beginning, then work our way back...**

(Years earlier)

The spirit gave looked to the baby, whose he life he had soiled.

Ruined.

Alone, this child would suffer an eternal hell.

**"Ah little one, you know not how the life that awaits you."**

A touch of pity, wormed its way through him.

He reached one finger down, and tapped Naruto upon the forehead.

The seal upon his belly morphed slightly.

**"A gift, so that you may prosper."**

Then, he vanished into thin air leaving behind the body of Sarutobi.

Naruto immediately began to cry, all alone in this cruel, cruel world.

But his wails were not unanswered, as someone shoved and prodded her way through the crowd, to get to him.

She was immediately given a wide birth, as her vicious glare was deadly.

A woman with navy blur hair picked up the child.

Cooing to him, his cries soon softened.

Her pale eyes shone warmly, as he was suddenly interested in her hair.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll be just fine."

Her name you might ask?

Namine Hyuuga.

The mother of Hanabi and Hinata Hyuuga.

(Timeskip, evening)

Hanabi stamped a foot angrily, as she stood back up, ignoring her trembling, wobbling knees, as she assumed the Jyuuken stance one more.

The sun was a fading disk in the west, and the battle had been long and hard.

"I-I'm still standing!"

Her opponent, a boy, years older than her, shook his head in disdain, and dropped out of the stance.

"You can barely even move, let alone fight, Hanabi-sama."

"Neji-ni-san!" She protested,

He turned his back to her, and walked away.

"We are done for the day."

"No!"

"If you really want to train, why don't you go find Naruto?"

The girl pouted. "I can't find him."

Neji shrugged.

"Then I am sorry. I have a mission with Gai-sensei, and I have to be going."

She huffed, and stormed out the gate, seconds after he left.

She'd track down that baka, and _make _him spar with her!

(Elsewhere)

Blowing a strand of blond hair from his face, the boy closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, on drawing _it _out, communicating with _it_, this strange gift that he had been blessed/cursed with.

"Come on...

"Hey punk!" Growled a man, an annoyed, the blond opened one eye, to look up at a strange man.

He wore an Iwa headband, over his left arm, and was clad in thick armor, rough black hair sticking out every which way, and cold green eyes glaring down at the academy student.

Despite the fact that this fellow was clearly a threat, the jinchuuriki tried his best to ignore him.

"We are concentrating. Leave us alone."

He was suddenly seized by his collar, and hefted off the ground, all manner of ignorance lost to him, as hot breath steamed before his face, in the autumn breeze.

"Listen punk, you're Hiashi's kid right?"

"You would be wise to let us go." Growled the blond, as a dull pounding rose in his head, his breath misting out before him.

The impudent man smirked.

"Or what? You tell daddy?"

The pounding grew louder, and sick laughter resonated in his head.

"No way. If I hold some bigshot's kid like you for ransom, then our village will finally get payback."

The boy's tone held just a hint of regret.

"We warned you...

_Aha! _Boomed out a deep voice.

A pair of eyes loomed before him, as he hung in the blackness.

The pair of eyes walked closer and a man with a black skintight coating of this slimy thing, sharp long teeth and a long tongue, appeared.

He touched a hand to the head of his host, and cackled, as a portion of himself crept upon his vessel.

_"Letssss go, boy."_ It hissed.

With a cry, the man dropped the blond, as black ooze crept over him.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?! Stop that!"

But it was too late, his death warrant had been signed, the moment he interrupted the volatile training of the unstable blond.

_"It hasss been sssso long..._

A horrifying visage glared up at him, and a long pink tongue flitted in and out of his jaws, which were fixed in a permanents smile.

_"It issssss time to feed.... _

Horror turned the foolish enemy nin a pale white, as Naruto got up from his crouch.

_"We will kill you quickly..._

The man tried to run, but a strand of black webbing caught his foot, and yanked him down.

Chilling laughter sounded behind him, as he was reeled in.

_"And just where do you think YOU are going?"_

He was practically pissing his pants now.

_"We are hungry."_

"Oh no, oh no, oh good lord no-

Sharp fangs pierced his neck.

The screams of that poor unfortunate soul were heard throughout the alley.

xxx

"Gah, where is-

A shrieking, animalistic scream pierced the night, and she froze.

In the worst place possible.

"Byakugan." She whispered, and the powerful bloodline limit spread her vision round, piercing through the night...

And granting her a grisly sight, that would scar the minds of most girls her age.

Hanabi, who had walked past said corridor, just at the moment of transformation...

Now found herself inches from, and looking into, a wicked pair of eyes, and a mouth that sported horribly sharp teeth.

Teeth that were stained with blood, as was the ebony black skin of the suit, that bulged against enhanced muscles.

His mouth, slitted, curved lips, were set in a perpetual grin, as steamy hot breath, beaded sweat down upon her brow.

His slimy black skin rippled, absorbing what meager knowledge the Iwa nin had of jutsu, and enemy intelligence...

Despite the fact that he hated bloodshed, this face could only smile, even as he spoke, in a siblant hiss.

_"Ah, are you afraid of usssss now, Hanabi?"_ Hissed the symbiote sadly, as a long tongue flicked in and out of his maw.

She would run, just like the rest, he told himself.

They had all run, when they had seen him like this.

Therefore, blue eyes blinked behind the mask, when she stood her ground-

And actually got into a _stance._

She intended to _fight_ him?

"You seem to be quite strong, stronger then you appeared in our spars."

_"We know thisssss."_ Hissed out Venom, through the mouth of his host, as he stood up, slightly taller than she, but nonetheless intimidating.

Secretly, he was glad he had already fed.

He could not bear devouring one of the few people that still spoke to him.

"Naruto, I would like to spar with you." She answered evenly, and at this, the mask peeled back to expose hisface, reflecting confusion there, as his clawed hands ran through his hair.

_"Spar? We do not want to ssssspar. Why do you want to sssspar?"_

Hanabi was left speechless, before annoyance twisted her face.

"To get stronger!" The young girl replied readily, her pale eyes shining with pride.

A sticky strand of webbing shot out, and the spider hung from a nearby balcongy, now upside down as he spoke, laughing, as he bounded up and down.

_"SSSSSStronger? We fight to defend oursssselvessss. We are already sssstrong, Hanabi-san."_

"Well I'm not stronger than _you_!" She suddenly declared blushing slightly.

He gave her an odd look, as he let go of the web, to land in a crouch before her, tongue flicking in and out haphazardly, the mask covering his face once more, those crokked white eyes greeting her.

_"Are you assssking usssss for help, Hanabi-san?"_

Annoyance sparked in her eyes, and she forced the words out.

"That...would be appreciated."

He scratched at his domed head, then shuddered, as the suit sank back into his skin, leaving himself as Naruto once more.

"Then...how can we help?"

Something sparked in her eyes, at that moment.

"You can stop with the 'we' for starters."

He looked appalled, even with the mask covering his face, as one hand touched at the white spider emblazoned upon his chest, a regular part of his attire, with our without the suit.

"But 'we' is who we are! We _cannot_ be called anything else!"

She grabbed his hand, pulling at him, dragging him along with her, and forcing him to his feet, stumbling, but soon keeping pace with her.

"I, we, you, whatever! Just follow me!"

**Hehehe. i figure the symbiot part would fit well here, and if you're wondering why he doesnt use 'we' in the future, its cuz Hanabi pounded that habit outta him. B.Y.T.W. Venom will make appearances even, when i get back to their marriage.**

**Did I capture his personality well?**

**Hehehe. This is gonna be so much fun...**


	3. We Will Never Forgive You!

(Days later Night)

Naruto yelped as he stepped back from a jyuuken thrust, smacking his back hard against a tree.

Many bruises could be seen upon the bare skin of his arms, and he was having great difficulty in supressing Venom's natural defense, which would be to encase him in the suit, and go psycho on any attacker.

The pounding she was giving him, well, it _really_ wasn't helping him any.

"Hanabi-san, we do not want to spar!" He protested, ducking under a Gentle Fist strike, which thudded into the tree where his head had been.

"Then _fight_ me!" She cried, trying to finding an opening, kicking at the ground upon which he lay.

"No!"

Rolling, he sprang back up to his feet, dodging her blows in rapid succession, all without trying to hurt her.

The lass was _relentless!_

Narrowly escaping a feint, Naruto stepped away, hoping to use her short reach to his advantage-

He had no such luck, as she caught sight of his intent, promptly taking up a stance.

"8 Trigrams-

"Kuso!" (Shit) He cried, rolling away-

Only to find the fiery Hyuuga coming at him from the least expected spot.

The tree itself.

His eyes widened slightly, as she landed before him, clearly ready to do some more damage.

-64 palms!"

Pain exploded throughout his body, which sagged under her strikes, surprisingly light, but still effective, as his chakra points were sealed, in rapid succesion.

"Ha!" She shrieked, and finished the combo with an unceccessary hit.

Smoting him hard in the face, with a brutal uppercut.

That was a mistake.

His head snapped up, and she smirked.

"Stop holding back."

Until that voice rang out again.

_"Fine then."_

All at once, the symbiote leapt over him, growling darkly, as he lowered his head.

The long, serpentine tongue flicked in and out of his maw, white eyes now glaring into her very soul.

She had not expected him to transform so suddenly, nor did she see any trace of sanity in those jagged white eyes.

"N-Naruto?"

_"Naruto isssss gone!"_ hissed the symbiote. "_There issss only Venom!"_

Faster than the speed he had possesed before, a now furious Venom webbed Hanabi down revelling in the shock seen upon her young face.

Amidst her fear, he laughed.

_"Oh, are you sssscared?" _

He tapped the white spider upon his chest.

_"You were the one who asked for thissss."_

A deep cackle escaping him, he lunged tackling her to the ground then pinning her there.

_Feed..._

Hunger pangs coursed through him.

His maw opened wide, sharp teeth were exposed, as a long tongue licked at her face.

_'No!'_

With a strangled cry, he pulled himself away, refusing to give the symbiote more food. At last, he quelled the hunger, slowly pivoting on one heel, cutting open his webbing, then glaring pointedly at her.

_"Do you ssssee know? This is why we do not fight for ssssport."_

Hanabi had an odd glint in her eye as she got up. "Took you long enough to come out."

She raised her head, and fire was in her eyes.

"You're even better than I'd hoped for, _Venom_."

Even the symbiote was gobsmacked by this point.

_"You sssstill want to fight ussss?! After THAT?!"_

Hanabi grinned wildly. "Of course! You're the strongest opponent I've ever faced!" Awe reflected in the blonde's eyes as seen behind the mask. as he was now the one speaking.

"_You think we are ssstrong, Hanabi-san?"_

A firm nod.

"For sure."

That was a bold faced lie and she knew it. Neji was HEAPS above Naruto in pure skill alone.

But for all his talent, Neji lacked something.

Instinct.

Naruto was his better when it came to sheer determination. Neji could Jyuuken him half to death, and the baka would probably come back for more, whether he was alive or not. She could see it in the way the blond held himself. It spoke volumes of his 'Will of Fire', 'a legendary quality in all Leaf Shinobi,' or so father had told her.

Vast potential lay untapped within him, even though he was not a Hyuuga, and had been adopted into the main branch, at the personal request of her father. Indeed, Hiashi lavished great attention on the boy, nearly as much as he did on her, his second daughter. Every day, he was the first up, and going about dis daily regime of taijutsu practice, both with Hiashi, and, at the boy's pleading, Might Gai.

His attacks packed a whallop, should they ever connect.

Yet his skills were _horrid_. Strategy was often wasted on him, as was stealth...

An idea hit her.

With proper training.... It was her firm belief that he could outshine even Neji, as a child prodigy.

She had the _skills_, he had the _power_....Why not benefit from it?

They could _learn_ from oneanother.

"Naruto, I have an idea."

_"Hmm?"_

"Meet me here tomorrow after graduation, at 6:00 P.M."

He nodded eagerly, mask peeling away to expose a wide grin.

"We will be there!"

BONK!

"OW!" He cried, as the Hyuuga clocked him upside the head with a broken tree branch.

She patted the stick menacingly in her palm.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! There is _no_ we!"

(Next Day)

"You did what?!" Shrieked Hanabi, as Naruto proffered the scroll and proceeded to explain what Mizuki had told him. The melancholy look on his face, having been there ths entire time, prevented her from slapping him.

"...I found out who my parents are....

Hanabi frowned. If he wasn't referring to himself as 'we' then something bad had happened.

"Well, who are they?"

He handed her the scroll, then sat down a forlorn look set upon his face.

A startled cry reached his ears.

"You're the _son _of the Fourth Hokage?!"

He looked up to see Hanabi looking from him, then to the scroll, and back again.

He nodded.

"Yeah...

Seconds later, the Hyuuga joined him, patting him softly on the back.

"Naruto...I-I didn't know...

"This _sucks_." He moaned, head in his hands.

She looked at him with pity as he went on.

"I always wanted to know who my parents were, but...

He looked down at the spider upon his chest.

"They are dead, to seal the Kyuubi. In me."

Tears brimmed in his blue eyes.

"Now we are all alone."

A pair of arms suddenly encircled him.

"Baka. You're _not_ alone...

Her head laid on his shoulder.

"...If you have a friend."

"Are you saying that we're friends, Hanabi-san?" He asked, hollowly.

Lightly, she knocked the blond over the head, releasing him from the embrace.

"We've sparred together for at least a week now. Of course we're-

A voice interrupted their tender moment.

"Aw. How _touching."_

Hanabi's Byakugan eyes widened.

She saw the shuriken coming.

How could she have missed _that?!_

There was no time!

"Get down!"

Naruto cried out in surprise, as he was roughly knocked to the ground.

Blood flew through the air.

His eyes went wide.

Protecting him as best she could, Hanabi had gotten over him, and had paid the price for it. A giant shuriken now stuck out of her back, and blood was pooling beneath her.

Her arms, holding her up, wobbled, and she collapsed atop him, unmoving.

"H-Hanabi...

She looked up at him with hazy eyes.

"Stay alive, ya got that?"

Slowly, her eyes drifted shut.

His eyes went wide.

She wasn't breathing!

"Hanabi!"

Naruto shook his friend, but to no avail.

"Hanabi! Ha-na-bi!"

Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he fell down, crying into her back, bawling like a baby.

"No! We just became friends! You can't die now!"

She didn't respond, and a choked sob echoed in the blonde's throat.

"Hanabi-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Mizuki tsked, as he grabbed the other shuriken.

"Darn. I missed."

He twirled his projectile until it hummed.

"This time I won't."

Time seemed to slow, as he lobbed the second weapon.

Naruto wasn't moving, still hunched over Hanabi's form.

Closer, closer, it came, until...

Clang.

His hand suddenly shot out, to catch the shuriken in midair, stopping it dead in its tracks, as it sparked against his right arm, which was covered in the symbiote.

Mizuki frowned at the shurikens' returned to him.

"So, you stopped it, huh?"

Blackness welled about the soon to be genin, then stained red, as it crept over his body, with agonizing slowness.

Cold blue eyes glared at their attacker, before the symbiote also claimed his face.

**"You...**

His suit became smoother, more streamlined, until he was barely even recognizable, but just as deadly.

A distorted voice rang out of his jaws, as he stood, a terrible growl/hiss, roaring out of his throat, followed soon after by a massive wave of killer intent.

**"We will make you pay...**

Fear shone through Mizuki's silvery eyes.

"W-What the hell are you?!"

A wild laugh rose from his maw.

**"We are not Naruto, we are not Venom!"**

"Well whoever you are, _you _are dead!" Spat the Chunin, lobbing a shuriken.

The monster snapped a wrist upward, and a ropy tendril snared a tree.

**"We are _Carnage_!"**

It was pulled into the high branches, and out of sight.

Grimacing, the traitor looked round the trees, backing up a few paces, as he leapt away.

Carnage slowly crawled down behind him, like a spider.

A growl was his only warning.

Mizuki _screamed _as his arm was violently torn off, the monster had somehow gotten _behind _him, and seconds later, its fangs snapped shut on the limb, devouring it.

Again it leapt away, as Mizuki swiped at it.

The beast appeared before him, and with a scream tackled the Chunin deeper into the forest, through tree after tree.

At one point, a red, fleshy tendril extended from his wrists, and seized the nin, proceeding to toss him into tree after tree, until his body was nothing more than one big bruise.

At last, he finally landed on a thick branch, got up, then fell to one knee, panting heavily.

He felt a pair of hands on his face, and paled, realizing his attacker was above him.

The hands dug in.

**"Die."**

"W-Wait!"

**"Never!"**

The arms twisted, and a resounding crack was heard, as the Chunin's neck broke, twisted around, and at an odd angle. Seconds later, the lifeless form fell flat to the floor.

Carnage glared down at the corpse, then sucked it dry of life and knowledge, until Mizuki was nothing more than a withered old husk.

**"We will never** _forgive you."_

Just as quickly as the change had taken place, the crimson faded, and the suit became Venom, midway through speaking.

On thought ran through their conjoined minds, and his fanged maw vanished to expose Naruto's face.

_"Hanabi-chan!"_

Slinging a web to a nearby tree, he rocketed back to the clearing, web slinging at an incredibly fast pace...

xxx

And much to his surprise, found Hanabi already attended to, by a team of medics.

Yet he still ran over to her, unaware that he was still in the suit, and ignoring the odd looks given to him.

"Hanabi-chan!"

The Hyuuga winced at his loud tone, and bit back a small cry of pain, as the hole in her back was healed shut.

"Ergh, not so loud. I'm right here ya know."

"You worried us!"

"So? You owe me a favor, for saving _you_." She replied haughtily.

"Name it!" He snapped, things already back to normal between them, as it seemed an arguement was already in the works.

A devious thought snaked its way through the mind of the heiress.

"Wait till I'm older, before you kiss anyone."

"Done!"

Too late, he realized what he had said.

"NANI?!"

"You promised." She growled, and glared at him with such intensity, that even Venom cowered.

"Fine fine! But how long do we have to wait?!" He hissed,

She was about to answer, when-

"Naruto."

Iruka's steely tone made him freeze.

"Iruka-sensei, we can explain-

The Special Jonin shook his head.

"Hanabi told me everything."

The blond breathed a sigh of relief, choosing not to state that he had memorized most of the jutsu written on the scroll, and thanks to Venom, he could now access the knowledge at will.

"So...are we in trouble?"

Iruka looked pointedly at the scroll next to Hanabi, then to the academy student.

"Close your eyes."

The blond did so, and then he felt something tied around his head.

Immediately, his eyes snapped open, to meet the smiling visage of his longtime mentor, as his hands reached up to feel a headband upon his face.

"Congratulations, you graduate."

Naruto's loud shout of "YATTA!" could be heard for miles around...

**Don't you just love Hanabi? Her spitifire attitude is really something!**


End file.
